


Stargazing

by Skelestiel (captainsagexx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, it's short, time-jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsagexx/pseuds/Skelestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean chuckles.<br/>“The stars are older than you? Wow, Cas, that’s hard to imagine, given that you’re at least four-billion years old.”<br/>Castiel shifts, facing the sky again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**January, 2009**

They’re resting on the hood of the Impala, Dean laying back with his hands crossed on their chest, Cas sitting up next to Dean, legs dangling over the grill, staring up at the night sky. It’s cool outside for January, just enough for either to have on a light jacket -- Castiel is still in his trench coat and tie.  
The night is wide and gazing back at them, stars dotting its facade in connect-the-dot constellations. He speaks.  
“It’s nice out here, the stars are pretty.”  
Dean avoids metaphorical cliches, Castiel knows, and he hesitates. This isn’t like Dean normally is, but he can’t complain -- it’s nice. It’s a change, even if it’s only for this one night while they’re waiting on Sam to return. He’s still contemplating what he should say when Dean speaks up again.  
“So you angels actually made those?”  
Castiel relaxes slightly and shifts position. “Yes. I don’t remember when most were built, as I was nonexistent when most of the universe was created. I was created after half of the Universe.” he hopes he doesn’t sound too ridiculous; it was true, however much of a hyperbole it seemed like. He was only created after Michael and Lucifer and God himself built over half of the universe - even then, he was young and naive and didn’t know much. Beside him, Dean chuckles.  
“The stars are older than you? Wow, Cas, that’s hard to imagine, given that you’re at _least_ four-billion years old.”  
Castiel shifts, facing the sky again. “I was allowed to build one constellation, however.”  
Dean perks up at this and sits up, propping himself on his elbows. “What?!”  
He turns to face Dean and nods. “Yes. I named it Bellator Est Deus, which means ‘Warrior Of God’ in Latin. It detailed a hunter and warrior fighting for the Heavens.”  
Dean looked wonderstruck. “And you did this…when?”  
“My first week of existence. It takes at least a day to create a star, and it uses extreme amounts of grace -- a whole constellation is exhausting. I had Gabriel and Michael help me, however, so with the Archangels’ power it only took three or four days to create a constellation of six stars.”  
He sat up and looked at Dean, whose head thumped back down on the Impala’s hood. He pauses, and the two fall into a minute of uncomfortable silence while Dean finds his words again.  
“Okay, well, when can I see this Bellator Est Deus?” he says, shrugging slightly.  
“It can’t be seen at this time, unfortunately. It won’t be seen for another six years at the earliest -- the stars are still technically child stars and are not bright enough to be seen by the naked human eye.” Castiel sighs.  
Dean makes a mental note and chuckles again. “Alright, I’ll try to remember that in six years.”

**January, 2015**

“Dean, I’m coming. I don’t see why you’re so worried about this.” Cas follows Dean out of the Impala, which is parked in some forest miles away from the bunker. He gets the feeling he's seen this place before, but it isn't too worrying, as he's seen many places.  
Dean, who was restless with excitement the entire journey there, has already planted himself on the hood and is staring at the sky with such giddy exhileration. He’s wearing a toothy smile, grasping a beer in his hands.  
“Just watch,” he says, and Cas rolls his eyes. That’s all Dean has said today -- in the car, at the rest stop, every answer to any of Castiel’s questions about where they were going.  
So Castiel sits on the hood and waits, wondering what exactly it is they’re doing here, what exactly is going to happen. The idea that a huge man in a hockey mask and chainsaw (thanks to Dean’s cries of “You need to see this movie!”) will come jumping out of the bushes crosses his mind, but he dismisses it. As they sit in comfortable silence, and the sky grows dark, Castiel becomes impatient.  
“Dean, what-”  
he’s interrupted by Dean’s large smile and his index finger pointing to the sky. Following it, Castiel realizes what’s going on.  
He doesn’t need the narration, but Dean gives it to him anyway. “Six years ago to this day, you and were out here, watching the sky change to night. You told me about the stars in the sky, and then told me about one very special constellation.”  
Castiel recognizes what’s in the sky before him. It’s gazing down at him proudly, a look at me, dad! from a young child.  
He shifts closer to Cas and sets his beer down beside him. “I did some research, and Cas, look what I found.” he says, softer now.  
Castiel feels himself softening -- like sadness, but happiness again. It’s a new emotion he’s never felt, even though he hoped he’d felt them all, and he feels the light lump in his throat like he’s choking on his own tears.  
“You remembered,” he whispers, because that’s about all he can manage.  
Dean smiles and nods. “How couldn’t I forget?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! Thank you so much for reading this!  
> It's short, but unfortunately I'm very tired at the moment and not in the mood to add to this. I might continue this if feedback is well. Since this is only one of my first fanfictions, please send feedback! I would love to know how I can improve my writing. Thank you so much!


End file.
